


Accidental Encounter

by danke_rose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Age of Apocalypse world, Earth 295, F/M, Kitty Pryde from Age of Apocalypse, Oral Sex, PWP, Referred to here as Ariel to distinguish her from Shadowcat, Sex, Smut, kurtty - Freeform, secret meetings in hidden places, sex by a lake, sex outside, so much sex, this is not 616 Kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose
Summary: Kitty Pryde of Earth 295 accidentally stumbles upon Kurt Darkholme's private lake hiding spot.  Then they have sex.  Seriously that's pretty much what this is.  Pornish without plot.
Relationships: Kurt Darkholme/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	Accidental Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeellee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/gifts).



> This is pretty explicit for me, at least. If that's not your thing, pass. If it is, I hope it doesn't disappoint. I don't usually write Darkholme/Ariel so I hope hope hope they are not out of character. If they are, I'm sorry; I've never read the AOX stories so I'm relying on what Mikeellee has told me about these two. Ariel is the name used to distinguish Kitty Pryde of 295 from Kitty Pryde of 616 in most of Mikeellee's fics, and since this is for her, I'm using the same name here.

She hadn't meant to meet him there, on that deserted stretch of lakefront where shadows filtered over the chilly rippling water and the birds sang louder than near the main house. She hadn't meant to come upon him, swimming privately and enjoying his solitude. He valued his privacy and hadn't appreciated her interruption.

Not at first.

Lately things had been eerily calm and so peaceful it sometimes drove her crazy, wanting _something_ to happen. Something interesting. Exciting. She hadn't expected to find it on a secluded lakeside beach with a man she'd been quietly lusting after for months, unable to strike up a conversation with him that didn't end in him stalking off in a huff.

The transmitter had fallen from their helicopter and she'd traced its signal to a muddy section of woodland not far from the main house. There were no trails to follow, only the steady beeping of her device telling her which direction to go. It was the mud that caused it, catching hold of her boot and sending her toppling through dense bushes and out onto a hidden space, no more than five or six meters in any direction, and invisible from the other side of the bushes.

  
  


Ariel's heart beat faster as she packed a small bag to meet him again, an intentional visit this time. How had she wound up in his arms, his hands on every inch of her skin? The memory of it had kept her awake that night, seeing him rise up out of the lake, water streaming down his lean, naked body as he crossed the dirt to the grassy area where she'd fallen. He hadn't even bothered to cover himself when he helped her to her feet, angry at her discovery of his hiding place and asking grudgingly if she was injured. She didn't remember what she'd said to him that had made him freeze, his hands on her arms holding her steady while he decided if she was serious.

  
  


The secrecy of it was thrilling, the anticipation of knowing he was waiting for her made her shiver, and not from the frigid air blowing through the vents in the building. She ducked out, stealthy by nature and years of practice, and hurried through the woods, no longer interested in the patterns of sunlight on the layers of fallen leaves and dirt she trod upon. For a moment she had the thought, _What if he isn't here_? She steadied herself and pushed aside the bushes.

He was lying on his back, naked on a towel, eyes closed, his tail twisting and tapping the ground impatiently. He looked up when she pushed through the bushes, brows lifting into his dark forehead when he saw her.

“You came,” he said simply, rising to greet her in more ways than one.

“Yes.” She let her eyes roam his naked body, lean and sharp and strong, but also capable of tenderness. He must have been thinking of something pleasant, his cock already half-hard, and she hoped it was her.

She wanted him. The aching between her legs wouldn't be ignored. It was a work of but a second's thought to have her clothes drop to a puddle at her feet, another second to cross the space between them and press her body against his, already hot from the sun. His kiss was demanding, and she met him eagerly, crushing her mouth against his, a fistful of his hair in her hand. He growled sharply as he pulled her thigh against his hip, slipping his tail between her legs to dart its point across sensitive skin. His cock slid against her as their hips moved, a teasing presence that had her whimpering into his mouth.

Kurt slid his hand along the underside of her thigh, gripping the soft curve of her ass and slipping long fingers between her legs. The leg supporting Ariel trembled as he toyed with her, one hand on her breast and the other between her legs where she was already hot and slick. She panted, pulled her lips away and nipped at his jaw, then grabbed his shoulders and pushed, dropping him to the ground. She straddled his thighs, his cock bobbing against her crotch, his snarl almost a grin as he memorized every detail of her body. She wiggled her hips against him wantonly, raking her fingers down his chest with just enough pressure to make the muscles ripple and his eyes snap shut. She felt the deep vibrations of his growl as she reached over him, nipples puckering when they brushed fuzzy skin as she leaned to kiss his neck. He caressed her breasts with both hands, rubbing his thumbs and palms over her hard nipples, and Ariel opened her mouth against his neck and moaned.

None of her previous encounters with him had prepared her for how unfairly _good_ he was. He'd been almost single-minded in his quest to make her cum as many times as possible in the few hours they'd spent together the day before. A man of few words, he'd only told her to meet him here again today, if she wanted more. As if there was any question.

Kurt's cock strained upward now, the foreskin slipping back and the pinkish tip leaking. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts against his palms, sliding her aching core over his cock. She wanted him to fill her, stop the torment of her desire for him, make her cum again. But even more, she wanted to make him desperate for her. She kissed and nipped his shoulder, neck, nipples, pausing to flick her tongue over them until his chest was heaving and his hands on her hips held her tight enough to bruise. She sucked one nipple between her lips then abandoned it, moving down his abdomen. Her tongue traced the lines of his muscles, and her hands slid over his thighs, pushing them apart. His cock was hard and twitching and she hadn't even touched it. Yes, he was going to beg for her today.

Ariel licked her lips as she studied the long shaft, purposely drawing out Kurt's anticipation. It was beautiful, the base such a dark blue it was almost black, and the tip a lighter pink when the foreskin slid back. It was long and thick, too, and she couldn't resist running her fingers over the smooth shaft, around the head, rubbing it with the tip of one finger. She heard the sharp intake of breath and the click of his teeth as he clenched them together in a long moan. Satisfied, she flicked her tongue over the inner joint of his thighs, and all the spaces between them that made his whole body flinch. His breath rasped and he strained with the effort to hold still as she closed her lips over him. She pressed her tongue into the underside, alternately flicking and sucking. His fists clenched in the towel, his whole body tensing up, twitching with desire. When she sensed he was getting too close, Ariel sat back to look at him.

He growled his displeasure. “ _Verdammt_ , what are you...?”

He stopped when she danced her fingers up his thighs. He squirmed against the ticklish sensation, his tail wrapping around her wrist to press her hand more firmly in the direction of his desire. Ariel simply phased her hand free, curling her fingers around its sensuous form, watching his eyes. Her fingers fit perfectly around it, and she slid them down slowly, pressing kisses along the length. When she reached the spade tip, she massaged the base between her finger and thumb, careful not to press too hard. His eyes went wide at first, then he dropped his head to the ground, mumbling something in German.

“Come here,” he said, tugging at her hair until she gave in and crawled up his body. He pulled her mouth to his, thrusting his tongue inside and swirling it around hers, his hand strong against the back of her neck. He wrapped his tail around her calf and rolled her onto her back.

Her body thrummed with desire as he massaged one breast and pressed his other hand between her legs, sliding his fingers through the wetness before delving inside. Ariel gasped and spread her legs farther, begging with her body for more. His thumb circled her clit while his tongue circled her nipple, and she was the one with her head pressed into the towel now, clenching her teeth and moaning with want. Kurt grasped her arm as he nipped and kissed his way down her side, leaving a wet trail that felt cool when the breeze blew over her skin.

His mouth was everywhere, kissing and sucking, all the while his fingers never stopped stroking. She felt herself winding tighter, tighter, tighter, then groaned with loud disappointment when he withdrew his fingers.

“Don't stop,” she pleaded, even as he was pushing his cock into her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and bent to kiss her stomach, making a wet, suckling path to her breast. He pulled out slowly, plunged in hard, once, twice, again and again until she was yelping with every thrust. His tail skimmed across her skin, hot and feeling too tight for her own body. Her senses were aflame, and every touch of his tail to her skin was electric. When she opened her eyes, he was watching her intently, watching the movement of his tail as it circled around her nipple and stroked across it, moving lightly down her stomach before traveling back up to slide between her lips.

She sucked the flat spade, pressing her tongue along the central muscle, rubbing around the join of spade to tail until he groaned and dropped his head, thrusting faster. His hips crushed into her, and she dropped his tail to grip his ass, urging him harder and faster.

His body jerked, hips bucking into her as he cried out, a low sound through clenched teeth as he came hard. He rolled to the side, his fingers gently parting her slick flesh to press his thumb in maddening swirls while his fingers drove into her. Ariel writhed on the towel, whining, clutching blindly at his arm while every muscle in her body tensed tighter and tighter. Surely she would break, she thought, and then she did, becoming a loose puddle of herself. He didn't stop though, leaning over to nibble at her breast while he stroked a second climax out of her. She was liquid beneath his touch, oblivious to the sinking sun or the cool breeze from the water.

Darkholme drew her breast into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape gently against the sensitive flesh while his tongue slid against the nipple. He moved his hand to her thighs, rubbing up and down while she caught her breath at last.

“Come back tomorrow if you wish,” he said, and Ariel knew nothing could keep her away from him.


End file.
